tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spy-Roach
''Spy-Roach ''was Donatello's pet cockroach, and is now a mutant cybernetic Cockroach who is a villain of the TMNT 2012 series. History Coackroach Terminator: Spy-Roach was once Donnie's pet coackroach that was used to spy on The Kraang using a camera attached to his back. He scared the shell out of Raph, who attempted to kill him with his sais, only to be stopped by Donnie. Spy-Roach was sent into the TCRI building to access some information, but went under a mutation and turned in to an evil, cybernetic hybrid. Spy-Roach proved to be quite powerful in taking out the Kraang Droids, and smashing through the walls, but was hit by the Shell-Raiser accidentally. He then spent the entire episode attempting to destroy Raph for trying to smash him. Spy-Roach stopped at nothing to get Raph, and continuously stalked him using the homing signal Donnie implanted in him to find his way back to the van. Spy- Roach, in his second form, eventually grew tired of trying to get Raph decided to break into the Shell-Raiser, kidnap Mikey, and use him as bait. This caused Raph to go out and face his fears to rescue his little brother, which led into a chase up to the laser drill where the Kraang had set up to drill into the earth. After a long battle, Raph used the drill to destroy him. He was thought to have been destroyed, but a new roach embryo was seen on the ground, foreshadowing his return. Personality As a regular roach, Spy-Roach was curious, loyal, and very affectionate to Donnie. As a mutant, Spy-Roach was psychotic, evil, and vengeful, the three traits culminating in multiple attempts to kill Raph, who tried to squish him. Spy-Roach's ability to endure attacks in his first form proved to be a problem to the turtles. While he was probably mad that he was hit by the Shell Raiser accidentally, all of Spy Roach's rage is directed towards Raphael because of the way he almost killed him. Spy-Roach is very persistent, and would stop at nothing to get to him, using methods such as using the homing signal Donnie planted on him to find his way back to the van to his advantage and even taking Mikey hostage just to lure Raph out. Spy-Roach's desire to get revenge against Raph made him even turn against his creator/owner, Donnie. Spy-Roach might be sensitive because he hit Mikey when he called him ugly. Spy-Roach could also be the impatient type: instead of grabbing Raphael when he invaded the Shell Raiser, he takes Mikey instead, hoping to get Raph out of hiding and then discarding the youngest turtle when Raph appeared. Description First Form: ''' Spy-Roach is the first mutant of organic and inorganic origin, which explains why he has robotic parts such as a buzz saw attached to his body. He could also see through walls, and home in on a tracking signal to the Shell Raiser. He was also able to incorporate a stolen Kraang laser blaster into his body. His exoskeleton was nearly impenetrable, and his strength and stamina were super-human. '''Second Form: Spy-Roach's second form looked more like a maggot than a roach, with four huge cybernetic wings and white slimy skin. He also gained the ability to generate globs of explosive goo that he tossed like grenades. At the end of Cockroach Terminator, one of these became a transparent, gooey egg, showing an embryo that resembled Spy-Roach, though its mouth was horizontal instead of vertical. This could imply that when Raphael bit Spy-Roach during the fight, some of his DNA was taken into the egg, giving what will be the new Spy-Roach possible turtle traits. *This theory was developed through the efforts of a good chunk of the fandom, calling the resulting embryo a "Turtleroach". ImagesCAXG3PG4.jpg Tmntpic2.png imagesCAWDUBJ4.jpg|Spy-Roach using his saw, imagesCAD1J9S8.jpg|Spy-Roach's second form. imagesdddd.jpg|Spy-Roach carrying Mikey. images (1).jpg|Spy-Roach vs. Raph 185px-Spyroach_2.png 185px-Mutant_Spyroach.png 185px-Leo cockroach.png|Spy Roach before mutation. Tmnt-fire.jpg|Da da ... DAAAAAAA! Raphael-TMNT.png|His target Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:One Appearance Only Category:Donatello's Inventions Category:Pets Category:Villans Category:Bad Guys Category:Bad Boys Category:Former Allies